Partystarter
by Jalikaatje
Summary: Summary: The wellknown interns Christina, Meredith, Izzie, Alex, and George were just enjoying their few days off with a little party. If only they knew what a disaster it would become... MerDer, Burtina, O’Calley, Addex and McStizzy. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** 'You've got to be kidding me…' Christina muttered as the lights went out with a short click. She and the other well-known interns Izzie, Alex, Meredith and George were just enjoying their few days off with a little party. If only they knew what a disaster it would become…. MerDer. Burtina, O'Calley, Addex and McStizzy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey or her Anatomy. And none of the other characters, places or anything you recognize from the series.

**Authors note: **This is my very first fanfic, so reviews/feedback/critics are very welcome!

'No.'

'But wait, let me…'

'No.'

Mark smirked at her. 'You're a bossy one, aren't you?'

Izzie frowned saying 'Erm… no.'

'Yeah, okay… Any other words in your vocabulary?'

A sigh was all the answer she gave. Why did Mark show up here? What idiot told him about the party? And more importantly, who told him _where_ this party was?!

'Ah come on, let me in.' He gave her his best McSteamy smile. 'Or do you want me to freeze standing here in the rain ?'

Izzie was confused for a moment. She could hardly smash the door in his face? And it was freezing outside… And raining. But on the other hand, this was Mark Sloan. Unfortunately for her Mark noticed she was doubting en took his chance.

'Come on Iz, it is really cold out here…' he said with a deep voice that made Izzie shiver. He laid his hand on her cheek. 'See how cold it is?' The blonde stood frozen for a moment. With a mix of disgust and fascination she felt his skin against hers. All Mark had to do now was simply step inside.

'Now, are you gonna warm me up again?' he whispered in her ear. With those words she realized she'd the just made a big mistake. Mark was in the house, and she was not going to get him outside all by herself. And the drunk people inside wouldn't be a great help either.

With a loud _bang_ she closed the door. 'I'd rather burn in hell' she said in her most sarcastic voice.

'HEY, easy with the door!' A voice came from the living room.

Great, this was just great. Just when they had a few days off, and were having a party _without_ Sloan, he showed up. There had been some discussions about who was invited and who wasn't. Of course Christina's fiancé Preston Burke was there, and so was Derek Shepherd. As she was George's wife, Callie was also invited. But about Addison Montgomery there had been a few doubts.

Alex was the one who'd convinced the group about inviting her. Otherwise she might feel excluded, he had said. And Callie would come, so why not Addison? Everybody chuckled; they knew perfectly well why Alex wanted Addison to come. Callie first said something about picnic-bear-things (wich nobody understood), but then also voted for inviting her. After a few discussions the decision was made: Addison was welcome.

But now everything was going wrong: Mark Sloan had somehow found out about their party and invited himself.

'No, Mark, please! You can't just drop in here!' Izzie yelled in panic. Mark's face was close to hers.

'Watch me…' he said, in the same deep voice. With his face so close to hers Izzie ran out of words. He looked her deeply in the eye for a few seconds. And those few seconds seemed to last an eternity.

And those few seconds were confusing for both of them. Izzie wanted to break the eye contact, but something stopped her. Mark on the other hand was surprised by what he felt at that moment. Looking a woman in the eye was nothing new, but here was something else. Something… exciting… something _wow_ ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's chap. 2_

The moment Izzie stepped back, the magic was gone. Her expression turned back to panic for a few different reasons. First of all: Mark was at their party. Secondly… she didn't feel as upset as she should be about the fact that he was here. And thirdly: she wished she hadn't stepped back.

Mark didn't feel much better, why did she step back? Okay, they could hardly stand there forever staring at each other. But he knew she also felt something. She just had to. He decided to do what he always did if he wanted to impress a woman. With a McSteamy smile he stepped close to her.

'Whow, what are you doing?!' Izzie had stepped back again and was now with her back against the door. 'Are you trying to count my lashes or something?'

Mark chuckled, but was confused. Izzie didn't react the way he thought, for most woman would never step back from him. She was different, something like a challenge he decided.

'Now, why don't you show me were the party is?' he said. Izzie crossed her arms

'No.'

'Oh, great, are you back in your 'no' fase again?'

But then Meredith's head appeared from a room. 'Hey Iz, the party is here, not in the hall. What were you doing with the do… MARK?!' Meredith's eyes grew big.

'Okay, so the celebration is there' Mark said, ignoring the shocked expressions from both woman, and walked in.

As Mark entered the room all conversations broke off. Except for George, Callie, Christina and Alex, who were too drunk to notice someone was about to ruin their party, everybody stopped to stare.

'Hello folks, having fun here?' Mark said with a big grin.

'Oh no, is that who I think it is?' Derek muttered.

'Quick, give me something strong' Addison said, though it more sounded like a cry in despair. Alex, who was happy to give it to her, immediately offered her a drink.

'Hey, that was very fast!' Alex nodded proudly. What he didn't tell her was that he'd already poured her a drink a half an hour ago, hoping she would get drunk enough to do something fun. Or at least that she would get as drunk as he already was so they could have some _big_ fun.

The only one that stayed surprisingly calm was Preston Burke. But that was more because he was too busy worrying about his fiancé. She seemed to have some trouble with things like standing straight and walking.

'Whoa, Barbie! You brought a Ken with you?' the drunk Christina said.

'Christina, I think you've had enough drinks for now' with those words Preston lifted her up and set her on the couch.

'Yeah, you're right.' she said as she settled to his chest 'And I don't want to miss all the fun.'

There was no point in getting Mark out, so they just decided to pay no attention to him. As the party went on, Mark thought about what Christina just had said. He wanted to be Izzie's 'Ken', but she was obviously not like the other women.

She didn't care about how someone looks, but about who he really _was_. He didn't just want to seduce her; he wanted her to like him. And that feeling was new for Mark; he had no idea what he had to do now.

Meanwhile Izzie had her own thoughts about Mark. Okay, he had looked at her in some special way, but he was just… empty. It was like his whole world was about surgery and woman. He didn't care why someone was in the hospital; he just wanted to be the man that made everything alright. And that was not helping people like she wanted. If he'd just showed some more emotions sometimes like sympathy or concern, then he would already be a whole better person.

_Okay, this story is very focussed on McStizzie so far, but there will be more Addex soon! What do you guys think so far? What should absolutely happen and what not? Review, review, review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, thanks for the reviews :D__ It motivates me to keep on writing_

'You've _got_ to be kidding me…' Christina muttered as the lights went out with a soft _click_. All conversations broke off and everybody stared into the darkness.

'Meredith, where are you?' Derek's voice came from somewhere.

'I'm over here. Where are _you_?' it sounded like it came from a whole different part of the room.

Then everybody started to call for each other. It was a chaos, everywhere people were shouting at each other.

'Ouch! That was my foot!'

'Hey! Who's hand is on my back?'

'Barbie and Ken, sitting in a tree...'

'Christina!'

'K-I-S-S...'

'_Christina_!'

'Izzie, what are you doing?'

'George is that you?'

'No, I'm Mark… Wait, is that _your_ hand on my…'

'Okay, everybody shut up!' Meredith's voice yelled. 'I'm going to get some candles and…'

'_Candles_? Come on, what century do we live in?!' somebody's voice complained.

'Mark, shut up!'

'But that wasn't me!'

'Does anybody know how to fix the lights?' No answers.

'Good, than I'll go get some candles. Derek, can you find your way to the kitchen?'

'Yeah, I'll see… uhm, meet you there'

Meanwhile, Alex took the opportunity to have a talk with Addison. In this darkness it felt safe, nobody could see them, and they couldn't see the rest. The only difficulty was that the also couldn't see each other.

'Hey, Add, you okay?' he whispered.

'Yeah, I think so. Who are you? Wait, let me guess. Your voice sounds like... Alex?'

'You recognised my voice?'

Addison was happy that is was so dark, otherwise Alex could see she was blushing.

'Uhm, are you okay?' she said, hoping he would forget his question. She couldn't tell him she would recognise his voice at any place or any time.

'If you are okay, then I'm okay' he said with a warm voice, and a smile. Addison couldn't see his smile, but she heard it in his voice. She smiled as well; maybe this party wasn't that bad after all. It was very… okay.

Alex thought just the same. Getting Addison to the party was one thing, but he was afraid that the whole thing would get uncomfortable. Sure, it was a great opportunity to talk to her. But with all those people around, he was afraid it would be obvious that he liked her more than as just a friend.

That's why he already started drinking soon, hoping he would be less shy. And that's why he hoped she would also drink enough to loosen up. So Mark's arrival was actually more a blessing than a curse. And now the lights were out, it was only getting better.

'Alright, I have some candles here.' Derek lighted a few candles and passed them to the others. Soon the whole room was lighted. Very poorly, but now they could at least see who they were talking to.

Alex couldn't take his eyes off Addison; for him she was spectacular in the candlelight. All he wanted to do was kiss her. But he was still too sober for that. Addison also had some trouble with keeping her eyes off Alex. In this light he was just so… attractive.

Meanwhile Mark thought about how to impress Izzie. When he saw her without a candle he offered her the one he was holding himself.

'Uhm… thanks' she said a bit surprised. Had Mark just _shared_ something, out of his own free will? That was definitely something new. Maybe he wasn't so egotistical after all… Whow, wait a second, Isobel, she said to herself. Sharing a candle doesn't make you a better person right away. But it was a start, she thought with a smile.

'Hey husband' Callie whispered to George. 'You look charming in candlelight'

'Hey wife' he whispered back. 'You look even more gorgeous then you already do. And it's not because of the candlelight.' They smiled, but then were rudely interrupted by Christina.

'Okay, this is boring. Let's do something fun! Let's do… Spin the bottle!'

'Please, Christina' Meredith moaned. 'We're adults, not teenagers.'

'You're scared! You don't have the guts for it'

'Yes I do, but I think it is a bad idea. I mean, would you kiss someone like Mark?'

'O gross, Meredith is right.' Alex said.

'Okay, then let's play… truth or dare!' Christina said with a big grin.

_Okay, what do you guys think so far? Ideas for truth's or dare's? Oh and: review, review, review :-D _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here's chapter 4. Thanks for the review__s, they make me __**happy**_

'Truth or dare? I don't know…' Izzie muttered.

'Oh come on Barbie! You're acting like Baby Born!' Christina yelled. 'What about you, Ken? Do you have the guts for it?'

Mark wasn't sure what to answer. He didn't want to seem a coward; his reputation was on the line. But on the other hand, he didn't want to stand up against Izzie.

Everybody in the room stared at Mark. This was new, most of time he was impatient to show how brave and daring he was. But now he seemed to hesitate about accepting the challenge.

The one this amazed the most was Izzie, was he hesitating because of her?

'You know what, let's vote' he finally said. Izzie's eyes grew big. Did he just turn down an opportunity to prove himself?

'Okay hands up if you _do_ want to play truth or dare.' Mark said loud.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven hands! Okay, seven is more than three, so let's play!'

Christina bounced and lifted her hand up high. 'Oh, oh, I'll go first! Barbie, truth or dare?' she said with a grin.

Izzie sighed. 'Truth.' She hoped Christina was drunk enough to think of a non-embarrassing question.

'Coward, I had such a cool dare. But okay. Truth.' She was silent for a while. 'Ever kissed a girl? Not just on the cheek, but really, really kissed?'

Everybody expected that Izzie would scream something like: 'I would never do such a thing!' But instead, she turned red and stayed silent.

'What, Izzie?!' Meredith laughed. 'You're kidding us, right?'

'I was eighteen and it was a dare. It wasn't voluntary or something. Okay, ha-ha, laugh, and let's get on with this game' she said, waving her hands in her typical Izzie-way. Meanwhile the whole room had burst out laughing.

'Okay, my turn. Alex, truth or dare?'

'Dare'

Izzie grinned. This was great opportunity to hook up him an Addison. And to embarrass him, of course.

'Okay, give Addison a 15 second-hug' she said with a big smile. 'And not just a little hug a tight one.' She said with an innocent smile, but her eyes were shining. Mark looked at her, and was enchanted by the sparkles in her eyes. He wished she would look at him in that way.

Alex had his own thoughts about his dare; he wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill Izzie or he wanted to thank her for it. He looked at Addison, she also seemed to have some trouble with her expression. She was trying to look shocked, but somehow it wasn't very believable. When she looked him in the eye, she saw he was asking permission with his eyes. She nodded vaguely, why not?

And with that he took her in his arms and held her tight for 15 heavenly seconds. Everybody around them cheered, but they barely noticed. When he had let her go again, they both blushed and were very happy that the light was so poor.

'Wow, wait a second' Christina said in confusion. 'Did Evil Spawn just hugged Satan?'

'Christina!' Preston hissed. 'Don't call Addison like that. She's your attending, you know.'

'And he didn't complain about it?!' she said even more amazed. She chuckled. 'Well, this game is more interesting than I thought.'

'Alright, now it's my turn' he looked around. 'Mark, truth or dare?'

Mark smirked. 'You know I'm your boss, huh?'  
'Yup, I know that very well. Truth or dare?'  
'Dare, but if it's something with taking clothes off, I'm not going to do it'

'Don't worry about that, I would never do that to myself.' He laughed quietly. 'Though I think Izzie wouldn't mind' he said soft enough so alone Izzie would hear it. But as all the others didn't noticed they looked surprised when Izzie all of a sudden punched him.

'Okay, okay, I'll be mild. Mark, drink three glasses of the strongest liquor of your choice… in 2 minutes.' He smiled, pleased with his idea.

Mark sighed, he was happy he could handle it, but it would definitely influence his behaviour. 'Piece of cake' he said with a big grin. He poured the glasses and put them on the table in front of him.

'Ready?' Mark nodded. 'Go!'

And with that, Mark downed all three glasses within a minute, showing surprising speed. With a big smirk he set his last glass on the table. 'Happy?' he said, knowing Alex was intimidated by the way he had fulfilled his dare.

He stood up. 'Now it's my turn'

'Oh no, Alex, what have you done!' Derek moaned.

'You know what, why don't we play another game.'

Everybody nodded in agreement. It could never be worse than a truth or dare from Mark. And nobody was all that sober anymore, even Preston felt more carefree than usual.

'But only if I can pick the game and the rules.'

Again everybody nodded, but a little frightened.

'We'll play spin the bottle. But because I would never kiss a guy…' he paused to shiver, 'you'll have to do a dare if the bottle lands on a person you don't want to kiss.'

He knew this game was quite silly, but it offered an opportunity to kiss Izzie. And as everybody was getting quite drunk, there were no protests.

They settled down in a circle and laid a bottle in the middle. The game could begin.

_Review, review, review! Reviews make me very very very HAPPY!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for let you waiting so long! I have to pass my finals…otherwise I'll die(cause my mom will kill me :s)!_

Mark was the first one who spun the bottle, and it landed on Christina.

'Oh no, no, no, no, no!' she moaned. 'Wait, I'm not Barbie. Look, my hair is brown, see?'

Mark chuckled, and gave her a very briefly kiss. He'd rather kissed Christina then do another dare. Meanwhile, Christina sat in shock. It happened so fast it took a few seconds before she realized what just happened.

'Oh! You… you… I'm _so_ gonna get you back!' she shrieked.

'Just spin that bloody bottle, darling' Preston said, hoping he could forget what just happened.

It landed on Izzie. After a moment of doubt, she decided it was better to kiss Izzie than take a dare from her. Because Izzie had already shown how childish she was with her hug-dare. And she knew it would be as awful for Izzie as it was for her. After the briefest kiss in history both woman sat back at their places, ignoring everybody's quiet laughter.

Then it was Izzie's turn, and what she feared, came true. The bottle landed on Mark. Mark felt great; this was what the whole game was about. Kiss the one you wanted to kiss. But then Izzie said something horrible.

'I'll take a dare.'

First Mark felt disappointed, but that was quickly over. The bottle had landed on him, so he was the one that had to give her a dare. He grinned, this was better than a kiss. He could dare her anything he wanted now. But no, he couldn't do that, he didn't want to make Izzie feel too uncomfortable. Or worse, to dislike him. So he had to be careful, and wait for his opportunity later, when she was ready for it.

'I dare you to… kiss me.'

Izzie was relieved. Mark had just passed her test successfully. She wanted to find out if he would take advantage of the situation, and he didn't. Or at least, not much, she thought with a smile. As he leaned to her, she saw the same thing in his eyes as she'd seen earlier that evening. Mark noticed it too, and he loved it. It was like a spark, or a little jolt of electricity between them. She pressed her lips gently to his, and then drew back.

Everybody had stared at them in silence. They all knew that they both had enjoyed their little kiss. Even Christina didn't say anything for a moment. Mark and Izzie looked each other in the eye for a few seconds, before the noticed that there were other people in the room. Izzie's cheeks turned bright red, and Mark didn't know where to look. Then, like it was prearranged everybody burst out laughing.

'You should… have seen your… own faces' Meredith managed to say.

'You looked…. just like two teenagers' George agreed

'You… You….' Christina wanted to say something too, but she couldn't find the breath for it.

Once everybody had calmed down, it was Mark's turn again to spin the bottle. And unfortunately for him, it landed on Derek. Both their faces turned to disgust.

'I think I'll take a dare.'

'Otherwise I would have done that for you.' Derek shivered. 'Okay, I dare you to…'

Before Derek could finish his line Addison started screaming and pointing at something. As soon as the other women saw where she was pointing at, they all started screaming and yelling. Addison grabbed Alex' arm, Callie and Meredith jumped on the couch and Izzie, who wanted to take her feet from the floor somehow, jumped to the person who was standing the closest to her: Mark, and ended up in his arms. Only Christina stayed surprisingly calm, and went to the corner to see the huge, black, hairy spider that just caused a chaos.

'Kill it, kill it' Meredith screamed. 'I don't want a spider in my house. _Kill it_!'

Christina laughed. 'You're acting like babies. This little spider must be terrified. But I'll make his suffer come to an end. Can't we just drop him outside?'

'No! Then he'll come creeping back in. Just smash it!' Callie moaned

Preston sighed, rolled up the newspaper of that day and smashed the spider with it.

'Are you sure it's dead?' Addison muttered.

'Yup' he said cheerfully. 'Time of dead 23:37'

After the spider was 'buried' outside, the whole room calmed down. Meredith and Callie got of the couch, still wary of any other spiders. Addison had to let Alex' arm go, and Izzie asked Mark to put her down again.

'Uhm thanks…' Izzie said, staring at her feet. She felt stupid, she acted like a child.

'Hey' Mark put his finger under her chin, and lifted her head. 'I would catch you anytime.' He said in a warm voice. They both smiled. Izzie decided that she was wrong about Mark; he wasn't as empty as she had thought. Maybe, there was a little chance for them. Mark felt good too; he knew he just said the right thing. And the best thing was that he meant it, that he didn't just say it to please her.

Alex rubbed Addison's arm. 'Hey, are you okay again? You almost smashed my arm you know' he chuckled. 'You're stronger then I thought'

Addison blushed, and smiled. 'I'm sorry… I just really, really hate spiders. It freaked me out. I'm fine now, thanks.'

All of a sudden, the light went on. Everybody felt blinded, and the whole ambiance changed. They didn't feel much like playing games anymore, and slowly everybody went back home. The party was over, but some things had just begun…

_Well, this was my very first fanfic :-) I hope you all liked it. Maybe I'll begin to an other story soon. Thanks for reading!_

_Jalikaatje_


End file.
